Quase
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Um gesto de bondade pode nos perturbar mais do que um de maldade. E Draco aprendeu isto de uma maneira bem estranha.


Gringotes continuava profundamente irritante. Os duendes, menos insuportáveis depois da guerra, porém longe de serem agradáveis também, me receberam com a mesma falsidade de sempre. Dissimulação é uma qualidade na qual não posso atirar pedras demais. Mas aprendi com o tempo que quase tudo tem um limite.

Saí do banco empertigado, louco de vontade de voltar para a Mansão. Desde o casamento com Astoria, fiquei mais caseiro. Na verdade, arrumei mais um motivo para permanecer naquela condição. Minha família foi perdoada, mas o olhar torto dos bruxos me incomodava. Não admitiria isto em voz alta, porém os puros sangues perderam um pouco do prestígio e respeito de antigamente. Lastimável.

Andando imponente, mal notei as crianças correndo para todos os lados. Dividia-me entre sentir arrepios de criar uma delas ou orgulho por deixar meu ilustre legado pelas próximas gerações. O barulho imenso que elas faziam era inacreditável. Porém, o comportamento me tirou do sério somente quando uma delas resolveu pegar meu relógio de bolso.

A revolta com os nanicos em geral me fez correr como um imbecil atrás do pequeno meliante. Relíquia de família, não a perderia só porque alguém foi mais esperto do que eu.

O filho de chocadeira – pois nessa altura, esperava uma mãe louca me bater por perseguir sua cria "indefesa" – entrou no Caldeirão Furado. Detestava o lugar, tinha cheiro de trouxas. O pivete desapareceu da minha vista. A hospedaria estava lotada. Tentei ver o mínimo sinal da corrida do gatuno, porém era mais fácil esperar ele se cansar e passar pela única saída para o mundo bruxo.

No aguardo, comecei a me sentir ridículo. Quem me via nem devia supor o que eu fazia ali, parado no canto menos apinhado de gente. De repente, algum engraçadinho pisou no meu pé. Recuei de dor e indignação, estava pronto para descontar minha raiva. Então vi aqueles cabelos longos e ruivos na minha frente e pensei um pouco antes de falar. Não era a matriarca do caos, porque se fosse, estaria aleijado a uma hora dessa. Tratava-se apenas de Ginevra alguma coisa Weasley Potter. Grande coisa.

- Ficou cega, Potter?

Ela não me respondeu. Depois de ver como ela caminhava, entendi também que certamente não ouviu a provocação. A reação foi estranha, e por um instante parei de olhar para quem desejava visitar a Londres bruxa. Imaginei se a ex-Weasley estava bêbada ou sufocada com aquele monte de pessoas trancafiadas em um cubículo. Ocorreu-me como as hipóteses eram absurdas, porém o moleque apareceu e não me importei em alcançá-lo. Ele se dirigiu para a outra ponta do bar. Minhas mãos quase o pegaram pelo colarinho, mas ele escapou da primeira vez e acabou trombando em alguém. A minha paciência evaporou. Consegui apanhá-lo pela manga da blusa. Engraçado, o garoto lembrava minha abominável tia Bellatrix. Tinha cara de quem gostava de aprontar de qualquer maneira – com ou sem classe – e achava isto espetacular.

Ele jogou meu relógio no chão. Para evitar um movimento de proteção em relação ao infeliz, belisquei-o da forma mais dolorida possível e recuperei meu artigo precioso ainda funcionando. Estafado, precisava sumir dali. Porém, mirando os ponteiros de ouro, prestei atenção no chão. E pelo menos este não devia ser laranja, certo?

O pirralho além de me roubar, presenteou-me com o desmaio da nova Potter. Impressionante ignorarem a queda dela, porque o maridinho espirra e é capaz de ter um babaca agradecido fazendo um feitiço para ficar gripado no lugar dele. Eu devia dar meia volta e imitar a multidão pouco interessada em ajudá-la. Mas infelizmente não tinha o mesmo prazer de pisar em Harry Potter ou em tudo que estivesse ligado a ele. Sentia-me em dívida. Prefiro não pensar nos porquês.

Compactei o sobretudo dentro de uma pasta executiva, e diante do calor, vi a oportunidade de usá-lo. Cobri a maior parte do rosto e cabelos da maluca, pois se percebessem-na nos meus braços, imediatamente seria acusado de homicídio. O plano era tirá-la do Caldeirão Furado, tentar acordá-la e sumir. Dispensava agradecimentos. Meu nobre sangue não conseguiu ficar frio diante daquela cena deplorável, mas o mundo viveria melhor sem saber do momento de fraqueza.

Analisei a possibilidade de largá-la no St. Mungus. Entretanto, Parkinson nos encontrou. Se ela contasse que por uma coincidência me viu carregando alguém no colo, minha esposa ficaria feliz a ponto de impedir minha entrada no nosso quarto. Odeio a mania dela de expressar suas vontades sem recorrer a gritos ou escândalos patéticos. Passava os dias imaginando como contornaria essa situação e chegava na conclusão óbvia: Astoria não daria tempo para eu articular qualquer estratégia.

- Draco, quem é esta mulher?

- Boa tarde para você também, Parkinson.

- Não precisa ser tão frio comigo.

- Preciso. Quase atrapalhou meu casamento.

- Passado!

- Ótimo, então posso sair sem dar explicações para você, certo?

- Para mim, pode. Mas Astoria vai querer saber quem é a moça enrolada no seu casaco.

- E vai saber. Apenas lembre-se de que isto não é da sua conta.

_We almost shared a dream_

_(Nós quase compartilhamos um sonho)_

_We almost made it a team_

_(Nós quase formamos um time)_

_How nice it would ever been._

_(Como isso teria sido agradável.)_

Ouvi um gemido bem próximo ao meu peito. Era a Potter. Só faltava ela acordar e estragar meu sermão. Com medo, corri até a parte do comércio que julguei segura para aparatar. A extinta Travessa do Tranco. Quase ninguém gostava de passar por ali.

Coloquei Ginevra no chão. Afastei algumas mechas longas de seu rosto, tentei despertá-la. Tocava em seu braço com cuidado, pois não queria problemas futuros. Ela sussurrou frases ininteligíveis e resolvi checar se era conseqüência de uma febre. Preocupei-me ao sentir o quanto estava fria. Terminei de me apavorar quando reparei em sua pequena, porém notável, barriga sobressalente. Então me veio à mente um comentário breve de Astoria e mamãe sobre o primeiro filho dos Potter a caminho. Esqueci-me disto talvez por olhar para Ginevra e associá-la às palavras "eu sou uma Weasley e isso não é um bom sinal" ao invés de "por uma falta de sorte, vou botar um Potterzinho no mundo".

A vontade de mandá-la para o St. Mungus e extirpar aquela atípica preocupação com seu estado de saúde se tornaram impossíveis de reprimir. Simplesmente, tomei-a nos braços outra vez e me preparei para ir ao hospital. Por alguns segundos, nos encaramos. Perturbou-me a ínfima distância entre nós, em comparação à habitual. Não só por quem ela era, mas pela esquisita atração gerada por aqueles olhos castanhos. De perto, parecia menos indesejável. Diria até bonita, se houvesse um whisky de fogo para apagar este pensamento da minha memória depois.

Feita a instantânea viagem, ainda me peguei contemplando a mulher. Fugia do meu alcance saber se ela desmaiou novamente ou fingia. Entreguei-a para uma curandeira. Disse que não preencheria papelada nenhuma e revelei a identidade da desfalecida. Meu acesso de consciência acabou, voltei para casa.

_We almost touched the stars_

_(Nós quase tocamos as estrelas)_

_And there stood heaven, almost ours_

_(E lá estava de pé o céu, quase nosso)_

_We were just outsiders looking in._

_(Nós éramos apenas estranhos o olhando.)_

Procurei Astoria pelos cômodos. Temia a língua ferina de Parkinson. Minha mulher estava sensível e arisca demais nas últimas semanas, dispensava mais broncas sem sentido. O quarto de hóspedes definitivamente nunca esteve tão ocupado desde que comprei a Mansão Greengrass Malfoy. Sim, ela também batizou o lugar e ratificou o orgulho por seu sobrenome. Evitei reclamar porque ela tinha sangue puro, era uma reação normal.

Com a ausência dela, espalhei-me na cama como me conveio. As recordações da Weasley na saíam de minha cabeça. Ainda a chamava pelo antigo nome. O fato de ela ter casado com o Potter apenas cavou o fundo do abismo existente entre nós, mas não excluía os anos cansando de associá-la à legião de ruivos pobretões.

Não foi repugnante segurá-la. Isso me impressionou. Talvez havia algo de tolice – leia-se, a cultuada bondade – dentro de mim. Devia ser efeito do calor, o responsável pelo meu sono absurdo em plena tarde.

De repente, eu estava no campo de quadribol de Hogwarts. Deitado, olhava para o céu. Fazia esse tipo de bobagem quando era pequeno, mas em casa. Estranhei a atitude e procurei levantar. Havia um peso em meu ombro, impedindo qualquer movimento brusco. Entretanto, a tentativa me rendeu um inesperado beijo. Correspondi, na dúvida era melhor agir do que fugir.

Era um beijo diferente. Lento, carinhoso. Coisa de gente boba apaixonadinha, que não sabia ainda desfrutar a vida de verdade. Demorou até a mulher misteriosa se separar de mim. E ao vê-la, seu sorriso pouco inocente me deixou tonto. Então, saí do devaneio e a enxerguei. A ruiva traidora do sangue estava em cima de mim, dominando-me completamente.

Eu não queria sair correndo, lavar minha boca com sabão. Enlouqueci?

_We had the chance to fall_

_(Nós tivemos a chance para cair)_

_But fate stepped in to end it all_

_(Mas o destino acabou com tudo)_

_Before it could begin._

_(Antes que ele pudesse começar.)_

Antes de qualquer reação minha, a Weasley desapareceu. Tentei entender o que acontecia, porém não consegui. De idiota deitado na grama, virei um noivo. A regressão é um evento apavorante. Transformei-me em retardado. Quase um Rony.

A família de cabeças de vento laranjas voltou a ser pobre na minha frente, e me encarava querendo me estrangular. De pesadelo, aquilo parecia um sonho bem mais real e agradável. Porém, não me lembro de tê-los convidado para meu casamento com Astoria. Porque definitivamente aquela decoração era da nossa cerimônia, e no dia, a noiva atrasou por elegância. Por conseqüência, a impaciência me fez reparar nos detalhes do local. Até porque, reparar nas pessoas era uma bobagem. Não tinha um terço de quem eu chamaria para me ver consumando esse ritual maluco.

Havia o mínimo de convidados por inúmeros motivos. E eles originaram-se de uma pessoa: Você-sabe-quem. Estaremos marcados para o resto de nossa existência, mesmo mamãe tendo ajudado o Potter para me proteger. Somente os sonserinos e sangues puros de prestígio estavam lá. Alertaram-me sobre o perigo de pensar assim, uma vez que os critérios para considerar um bruxo como nobre ou importante mudaram. Contudo, certos conceitos são difíceis de abandonar. Eu me esforçava de vez em quando. E deve ter funcionado, ajudar a "Pottinha" foi muito!

Falando na "maníaca do pomo" (os rivais chamavam-na desse jeito no quadribol), ela surgiu de novo. Em um vestido... familiar demais. Pomposa, toda metida e sardenta, parecia que sua cabeça pegava fogo. Era a impressão que dava na mistura dos cabelos dela e com o véu. Então, sem pudor, comecei a rir. Ou melhor, tive a intenção, pois o ridículo da mescla me divertia, porém não movia um músculo do rosto. Continuei sério, contemplando a entrada dela.

Analisando-a com criticidade, ela estava linda. Incendiando o local. Nunca reparei nos traços delicados dela, quase diria que era uma das mulheres mais atraentes do mundo. Ela exibiu o mesmo sorriso descarado de quando me atacou. Porque aquele beijo foi espontâneo e sibilante como uma coral preparada para o bote. Tinha um veneno suave, mas receava os efeitos dele em mim.

Lembrei-me das oportunidades em que a fitava por Hogwarts. Geralmente para bolar um novo xingamento, rir dela por alguma característica – e todas me soavam repugnantes. Ao menos no início, sim. À medida que crescíamos, ela assumiu formas interessantíssimas. Lastimável pensar na grande mãe dela, quintuplicar as curvas de Ginevra e transfigurá-la em uma Molly Weasley. Porque neste caso, quem sai ao seus, degenera. Absurdamente.

Sentia desejo por ela. Odiava admitir e não tenho a mínima pretensão de falar uma calamidade dessa em voz alta. E a possibilidade da minha imaginação sem sentido chegar na lua-de-mel me deixava tenso.

Ela pegou na minha mão e me contive para não beijá-la. Se ela não fosse tão insolente, grifinória e deslumbrada, seria perfeita como nenhuma outra. O engraçado é que por um instante, esses adjetivos pejorativos não faziam a menor diferença para mim. Não só por luxúria, mas por curiosidade sobre essa tolice de amor romântico. Queria experimentá-lo. Saber se valia tanto quanto aquela felicidade esquisita proveniente da nossa perigosa proximidade.

Embora alegria de rico fosse mais duradoura em relação à de pobre, o herói da comunidade bruxa entrou no meio do discurso prolixo do ser que conduzia o matrimônio.

_And if it's true, you're really going_

_(E se for verdade, se você realmente vai)_

_There's nothing but goodbye to say_

_(Não há mais nada a dizer que adeus)_

_The saddest part of all is knowing_

_(A parte mais triste de tudo isso, saiba,)_

_We almost went all the way._

_(É que nós quase andamos todo o caminho.)_

Nem nos meus sonhos mais doentes o Potter apareceu. A não ser nos hilários, onde sempre ele era humilhado por mim. E morto, quando meu humor estava péssimo.

Ele fez uma declaração horrível. Jogaram açúcar no imbecil e ele surtou. Porém, ela soltou minha mão e correu ao encontro dele. Cheguei na incrível conclusão de que independente da perfeição do momento, Potter era habilitado e mestre em estragar tudo.

Se aquilo fosse real, Ginevra teria coragem de me abandonar por causa do Potter, mesmo jurando ser apaixonada por mim?

Despertei perturbado. Suava, não abri os olhos de pronto. Sentia ainda os macios lábios da minha horripilante noiva imaginária. Recordar como a aninhei em meus braços proporcionou uma sensação indescritível. Revivia o intenso e leve beijo. Queria aprofundar as carícias, mas, apesar de sentir sua pele na minha esbanjando realidade, não podia. Sentiria-me mais tolo.

Lentamente, ela se afastou de mim. Como em uma despedida. Sim, ela me abandonaria pelo Potter. Simplesmente porque nunca chegaria perto de mim, na verdade. Em delírios ou não, continuaríamos distantes fisicamente e unidos pelo repúdio. Quer dizer, quando ele não for abalado pela maldita ternura contida nos carinhos dela.

Foi a ilusão mais descabida e contraditoriamente boa que a minha mente perversa produziu. Arrependi-me de não ter estendido o sono, pois poderia ter matado o Potter.

Levantei-me finalmente e me preparei para ver Parkinson. Iria confundi-la e Astoria desconheceria o meu súbito ataque de "bom moço". Era o início do meu casamento. Minha esposa não ousaria me deixar. Mas eu teria um pesadelo enquanto acordado caso ela me criticasse ou tivesse um de seus arroubos. Deixo-a me dominar às vezes somente para pensar que tem o controle. Costuma funcionar. Porém, confesso recear aquela mulher com alma de serpente. Não me imagino mais sem ela, embora não tenha dito isso nenhuma vez.

Melhor agir do que deixá-la fugir.

Nota: Essa fic foi feita para o Murilo! Tenho uma dificuldade absurda para escrever Draco e Gina, apesar de ler fics sobre eles. Porém, meu grande amigo merecia algo sobre a sua "heresia de estimação"! Certamente, não foi um dos meus melhores textos, mas o que me motivou nele foi a intenção. A música utilizada foi "Almost", de Elvis Presley.


End file.
